Mi vida eres solo tu
by VampireFujoshi99
Summary: Una accidente hará que Ritsu se le declarare a Takano, Yamato la mejor amiga de los dos regresa a japón tras el accidente, ella se da cuenta de que algo le dice que Takano debe ir al cuarto del hospital donde esta Ritsu o si no sera demasiado tarde.


Nunca se imagino su destino, el lo amaba a pesar que su orgullo que le ganaba siempre, lo amo desde que eran adolescentes y cada vez que lo veía se ponía nervioso pero nunca se imagino que le volvería a confesar sus sentimientos otra vez.

Un día luego de tanto trabajo, Ritsu tomo sus cosas y se fue del departamento Emerald, cuando se subió al elevador para irse entro Takano y lo miro diciendo:

¿Onodera adonde vas?, -lo miro- Eso no te importa –y se molesto al escuchar la pregunta que le hizo el joven de anteojos- Si me importa, por que no quiero perderte otra vez como en cuando íbamos en la preparatoria, se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y se fue corriendo a tomar el tren para regresar a su casa, cuando estaba llegando un auto cruzo con el semáforo en rojo y atropello a Ritsu, unas chicas corrieron a donde estaba tirado, llamaron a la ambulancia y dieron aviso a la editorial, Kisa atendió el teléfono diciendo: -Marukawa Shoten, habla Kisa Shouta-, era del hospital y pregunto que paso por que llamaban el medico le respondió: -estoy llamando a la editorial por que el Joven Ritsu Onodera a sido hospitalizado por que lo atropello un auto-, Kisa mientras escuchaba lloraba y agradeció a al medico por haberle avisado y corto la comunicación mientras seguía llorado. Tori, Takano y Mino-San lo miraban pero no entendían lo que le pasaba hasta que Kisa les dijo llorando: -Ricchan está internado por que lo atropello un auto- Takano al escuchar eso le pregunto donde quedaba el hospital donde estaba internado Ritsu, y Kisa le respondió: -está cerca de Marimo Books-, el joven de anteojos y cabello negro tomo sus cosas y salio hacia donde estaba su auto, se subió y fue al hospital, cuando llego al hospital pregunto por el nombre de su amado, le respondieron que si estaba y le dieron el numero de la habitación fue hacia la habitación con unas rosas que había comprado en el camino, entro en la habitación, Ritsu estaba dormido como un ángel, Takano se acerco a el dejando las rosas a un costado, se sentó al lado de el castaño, lo miraba pero no podía evitar la tristeza que lo llenaba por dentro y se puso a llorar mientras tomaba la mano de su amado, el tenia miedo de perder lo que mas amaba que era a Ritsu. El chico seguía llorando sus lagrimas mojaban la mano de castaño, el miedo crecía pero Ritsu comenzó a despertar de apoco y miro al chico de cabellos negro dándose cuenta de quien era, sonrío diciendo: -Takano estas aquí-, Masamune levanto su mirada de tristeza y con lagrimas en sus ojos diciendo: -Ritsu-. El castaño sonrojado seco las lágrimas de Masamune luego lo volvió a mirar con ternura, Masamune se acerco con ternura a Ritsu y beso sus labios tiernamente, las mejillas de Ritsu se volvieron color carmesí, -como te sientes?- Pregunto el joven de anteojos, me siento bien- sonrío con amor el castaño. Luego apareció el doctor,- hola usted es? –lo miro a Masamune, yo soy su novio, -como esta?- miro al doctor, el esta bien por suerte no sufrió heridas leves, solo unos pequeños cortes le daré el alta, le dieron alta pero Ritsu se desvaneció, y Masamune lo tomo en sus brazos, el doctor lo examino y se dio cuenta que en realidad si tenía una herida leve en la cabeza y eso afectaba al su corazón, Ritsu tenía que ser operado de urgencia porque si no la herida avanzaría mas. El Joven de anteojos llamo para avisar a Kisa que no iría a la editorial por que Ritsu tiene que ser operado de urgencia, luego de unas horas es medico salió de la habitación donde habían operado a Ritsu y le pregunta: -Como esta? –ya muy preocupado le pregunta al médico- el médico no sabía cómo explicarle lo que paso, lo miro y le dijo: -ha muerto, su corazón no soporto mas-, en ese momento llego Yamato era la mejor amiga de Ritsu y casi como una hermana para Masamune, -Masamune-kun -grito mientras corría hacia el-, -que te dijo el doctor?, ya salió de la operación Ricchan? , Masamune la miro entristecido y dijo: -Ritsu murió-, la cara de la chica cambio completamente y le dijo sintiendo algo en su pecho: Masamune corre al cuarto de Ricchan-Kun ve ahora o si no será demasiado tarde- lo miro triste pero con una sonrisa- ve por él, -Takano abrazo muy fuerte a Yamato y fue al cuarto del chico, lo miro llorando, el castaño tenía una hermosa sonrisa pero estaba muerto, Masamune se sentó al su lado y le dijo, mientras sus lagrimas caían sobre Onodera: - Ritsu… por favor nunca te olvides, que te amare por siempre, no importa donde estés yo te seguiré por siempre… Ojala nos volvamos a ver pronto por que se que en donde estés me estas esperando, mi amor, te amo.-

Masamune levanto un poco el cuerpo de su amado, lo abrazo y lo beso tiernamente en sus labios mientras sus lagrimas seguían cayendo, el corazón de Ritsu comenzó a latir de nuevo pero Masamune no se dio cuenta, Onodera sentía los brazos que lo rodeaban y sentía que el calor del cuerpo que lo abrazaba ya lo conocía, este abrió los ojos y vio que su amado lo abrazaba, sonrió y lo abrazo, el joven de cabellos negros sintió que algo lo abrazaba, miro a Ritsu, el chico de ojos color esmeralda lo miro sonriendo y dijo –Te amo Takano Masamune-, y este lo abrazo mas fuerte diciendo -Ritsu… Ritsu mi amor- se sonrrojo mientras lloraba de felicidad, Yamato fue al cuarto de donde estaban y vio a sus amigos sonriendo, -Yamato-Chan- sonrió Ritsu feliz y sonrrojado, ella corrió a abrazar a Ritsu, -Ricchan-Kun- sonreía llorando feliz de verlo, lo abrazo y luego abrazo a los dos chicos, - los quiero chicos- ellos respondieron felices –nosotros también Yamato-Chan- el doctor fue a la habitación y vio al castaño sonriendo y con sus ojos abiertos, -es un milagro- dijo el médico contento de verlo bien, Ritsu fue dado de alta, y volvió a su vida normal, al día siguiente volvió a Emerald, en Emerald pensaban que Onodera estaba muerto por que Takano les había avisado del acontecimiento, Masamune llego con Yamato y Onodera en su auto al estacionamiento, se bajaron y fueron al trabajo, primero subieron Takano y Yamato, cuando los vieron se acercaron a darles sus condolencias, pero Takano y Yamato sonreían, Ritsu subió por el ascensor sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Los chicos le dijeron -tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes- , los compañeros los miraron sin entender, Masamune les dijo -cierren los ojos-, cerraron sus ojos y Ritsu se puso en el medio de su mejor amiga y de su novio. Yamato le dijo –ahora ábranlos- abrieron sus ojos se encontraron con una sorpresa que no se imaginaron, Ricchan sonrió cálidamente, los miro y dijo: -Buenos días amigos, amigas como están?- Kisa, Tori y Mino lo abrazaron y las amigas y amigos de Onodera y Takano, los abrazaron felices del milagro. Luego de ese largo día de trabajo, Masamune llevo a Ritsu al bosque donde caían los pétalos de cerezo, Onodera no entendía porque pero quería saber, el joven de cabellos negros paro, miro el bello cielo oscuro y la luna que los iluminaba en esa hermosa noche, Masamune puso su mirada en su amado mientras se arrodillaba delante de él, y con una tierna voz le dijo: - Ritsu te quieres casar conmigo- abrió una cajita color rojo, dentro de ella contenía un hermoso anillo de oro. Los ojos del castaño se llenaron de lágrimas y se tiro sobre el otro feliz y respondió con una sonrisa: -si mi caballero- esa noche fue inolvidable para ellos una noche de amor, caricias, besos y mucho mas, Ritsu Onodera y Masamune Takano se casaron el 23 de diciembre, un día antes del cumpleaños de Takano, para la luna de miel decidieron que todos sus amigos fueran con ellos, y así fue todos viajaron a Inglaterra, Yamato-Chan tenía una banda muy famosa en todo el mundo, su nombre de cantante era Yasuki Kurohi, pero nadie más que su familia y amigos sabían su verdadero nombre, todos juntos fueron al recital de Kiseko, ella lucia un hermoso vestido sencillo con su cabello suelto y les dedico una canción, y ella dijo:

Esta canción se la dedico a dos personas muy especiales para mi, Masamune y Ritsu esto es para ustedes los amo con toda mi alma, quiero que sean felices.


End file.
